Mine
by Clarissa Cullen Potter Mellark
Summary: One-Shot baseada na música Mine, da Taylor Swift. Totalmente Beward!


_Hanover, New Hampshire_

Finalmente universidade. Iria cursar medicina na Dartmouth College. Estava tão feliz que resolvi comemorar indo a um bar perto do meu apartamento. Tinha me mudado para Hanover há duas semanas, meu apartamento estava mobiliado e arrumado. Apesar de separados meus pais sempre me apoiaram, com a ajuda deles estava conseguindo me manter sem trabalhar, mas apenas por um tempo, queria arrumar um emprego para ter minha total independência.

Entrei em um pub chamado Salt Hill, parecia ser um lugar legal. Sentei em uma das mesas e esperei um garçom aparecer, até eu o vi. O homem mais lindo que eu já tinha visto. Alto, pele branca, corpo esguio, mas sem ser magricela e cabelos cor de bronze e olhos verde-esmeralda. Estava com o uniforme do pub, pelo visto era um dos garçons. Eu não sabia, mas eu estava completamente apaixonada. Ele veio até minha mesa e me olhou nos olhos. No mesmo instante eu soube. Estava completamente apaixonada pelo desconhecido de olhos verdes e cabelos cor-de-bronze. Fiz meu pedido e com um sorriso encantador ele me atendeu. Apesar de encantada, estava com medo. E se ele não gostasse de mim? E se não durasse? Quando voltou tomei coragem e perguntei seu nome. Alegremente me respondeu, dizendo que era Edward. Edward, o nome mais lindo do mundo.

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_ (_**Você fazia faculdade e trabalhava de garçom)**__  
__Left the small town never looked back_ (_**Deixou a cidade pequena e nunca olhou para trás)**__  
__I was the flight risk with the fear of falling_ (_**Eu era o risco de fuga, com medo de cair)**__  
__Wondered why we bothered with love if it never lasts_ (_**Me perguntei por que importar com amor se nunca dura)**_

Naquele momento estávamos sentados, à beira d'água. Tinha tomado coragem e dei meu telefone. Para a minha surpresa no dia seguinte Edward me ligou, perguntando se eu queria dar uma volta com ele no sábado. Aceitei na hora e dei meu endereço para que ele me buscasse. Quando desliguei o telefone comecei a pular de alegria.

No sábado, quando ele foi me buscar, fiquei admirando seu carro. Era um Chevrolet Impala. Antigo, mas muito charmoso. Como um cavalheiro ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta pra mim. Sorri abertamente e entrei. Conversamos o caminho inteiro, nos conhecendo melhor. Descobri que ele também estava em Dartmouth e que também iria fazer medicina. Nascido em Chicago, Illinois, mas criado em um orfanato depois que seus pais morreram em Forks, Washington, mudou-se há um mês para Hanover. Trabalha desde os quinze anos, o que ajudou a comprar o carro. Disse que sonha encontrar um grande amor e construir uma linda família. Contei também sobre minha vida, sobre meus pais, minha vida em Phoenix, Arizona, onde morava com a minha mãe, separada do meu pai, que por coincidência era chefe de polícia em Forks, só o vendo nas férias.

Chegamos em um parque muito lindo chamado Storrs Pond, com muito verde e crianças brincando. Sentamo-nos em um pequeno cais à beira do lago, com os pés dentro d'água. Em um breve momento de silêncio senti seus braços ao redor dos meus ombros em um abraço meio desajeitado. Nunca acreditei em amor eterno, mas naquele momento eu acreditava que aquele homem simples e gentil era o meu futuro, o homem para o resto da minha vida.

_I say "Can you believe it?"__**(Eu disse "Você consegue acreditar?")**__  
__As we're lying on a couch__ (__Enquanto nós estávamos deitados no sofá)  
__The moment I could see it__**(Naquele momento eu pude ver)**__  
__Yes, yes I can see it now_ (_**Sim, sim, eu posso ver agora)**___

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water_ _**(Lembra quando nós estávamos sentados perto da água?)**__  
__You put your arm around me for the first time__**(Você me abraçou pela primeira vez)**__  
__You made a rebel out of a careless man's careful daughter__**(Você fez de uma rebelde a filha cuidadosa de um cara descuidado)**__  
__You are the best thing that's ever been mine__**(Você é a melhor coisa que já foi minha)**_

Amor. Era isso que me dominava naquele momento. Estávamos em seu pequeno apartamento, sentados no sofá, não fazendo nada além de nos olharmos. Estávamos conectados, meus olhos nos dele, como se ele fosse o ser mais precioso da Terra, o que ele realmente era pra mim. Estávamos namorando há cerca de seis meses e fazíamos quase tudo juntos. Na faculdade nos matriculamos nas mesmas matérias e consegui um emprego de garçonete no mesmo bar que ele, segundo ele era para poder cuidar de mim, pois tinha muito homem com más intenções por aí e assim ninguém mexeria comigo. Às vezes eu dormia no apartamento dele, às vezes ele dormia no meu. Cada um já tinha seu espacinho no guarda-roupa do outro. Edward dizia que eu era o amor da sua vida, que ficaríamos juntos para sempre. Ele sabia dos meus problemas devido as brigas dos meus pais na minha infância, mas dizia que conosco iria ser diferente, que iríamos ser os melhores pais do mundo e ter uma linda família pra sempre.

_Flash forward and we'd been taking on the world together__(Um pouco depois e nós já estamos dominando o mundo juntos)  
__And there is a drawer of my things at your place__(E tem uma gaveta com coisas minhas na sua casa)  
__You learned my secrets and you figured out why I'm guarded__(Você aprendeu meus segredos e entendeu por que sou reservada)  
__You said we'd never make my parents' mistakes__(Você disse que não faríamos os erros dos meus pais)_

_But we've got bills to pay__ (Mas nós temos contas a pagar)  
__We've got nothing figured out__ (Nós não sabemos de nada)  
__When it was hard to take__ (Quando era difícil aguentar)  
__Yes, yes__ (Sim, sim)  
__This is was I thought about__ (Era nisso que eu estava pensando)_

Resolvemos morar juntos. Éramos muito felizes, mas não seria um mar de flores, tínhamos responsabilidades que não podíamos deixar de lado.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water__ (Lembra quando nós estávamos sentados perto da água?)  
__You put your arm around me for the first time__ (Você me abraçou pela primeira vez)  
__You made a rebel out of a careless man's careful daughter__ (Você transformou a filhinha cuidadosa de um homem descuidado em uma rebelde)  
__You are the best thing that's ever been mine__ (Você é a melhor coisa que já foi minha)_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water__ (Você se lembra das luzes da cidade na água?)  
__You saw me start to believe for the first time__** (Você me viu começar a acreditar pela primeira vez)**__  
__You made a rebel out of a careless man's careful daughter__** (Você transformou a filhinha cuidadosa de um homem descuidado em uma rebelde)**__**  
**__You are the best thing that's ever been mine__**(Você é a melhor coisa que já foi minha)**_

Estava sentada na mesa da cozinha. Eram duas e meia da manhã e eu estava dividida entre as matérias da faculdade, contas da casa e os trabalhos do estágio. Havíamos conseguindo estágio no melhor hospital de New Hampshire, o salário era melhor que o do bar, mas infelizmente não dava para conciliar os horários. Era uma semana de provas finais, vencimento de contas e eu estava auxiliando um médico em um caso complicado. Edward chegou do plantão e me deu um beijo no rosto, mas eu estava de mal humor. Comecei a desabafar, dizendo que eu estava sobrecarregada, não estava aguentando mais. Saí correndo em direção a rua, sem olhar para trás, com lágrimas no rosto.

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 am__ (E eu lembro da briga às 2h30 da manhã)  
__Cause everything was slipping right out of my hands__ (Porque todas as coisas estavam escapando das minhas mãos)  
__And I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street__ (E eu saí correndo chorando e você me seguiu até a rua)_

Suavemente Edward pegou minha mão. Eu estava preparada para ouvir que não dava mais para continuar do jeito que estava, que ele estava saindo de casa. Mas foi o contrário. Edward me virou e me abraçou, dizendo que ia ficar tudo bem, que me ajudaria no que fosse necessário, que estaria sempre ao meu lado pro que der e vier.

_Braced myself for the goodbye__ (Me preparei para uma despedida)  
__Cause that's all I've ever known__ (Porque é só isso que eu sabia fazer)  
__And you took me by surprised__ (E você me surpreendeu)  
__You said "I'll never leave you alone"__ (Você disse "Eu nunca vou te deixar sozinha")_

Olhou em meus olhos e falou:

– Eu me lembro de cada segundo que passei ao seu lado. Quando te vi pela primeira vez no bar, quando vi seu sorriso lindo, quando te abracei pela primeira vez, quando demos nosso primeiro beijo, da nossa primeira noite juntos, quando aceitou meu pedido de casamento. Tudo em você me faz feliz, sua risada é a mais linda do mundo. Ninguém fica corada tão lindamente quanto você. Amo até as ruguinhas que se formam na sua testa quando está contrariada. Eu não te amo como desde a primeira vez que te vi, amo mais, muito mais. Não sei mais viver sem você. Minha vida sem a sua já não tem mais sentido.

Sorri por entre as lágrimas e o beijei. Nada no mundo poderia nos separar.

_You said__ (Você disse)__**  
**__"__I remember how we felt sitting by the water__("Eu lembro como nos sentimos sentados na água)  
__And every time I look at you is like the first time__ (E toda vez que eu te olho é como a primeira vez)  
__I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter__ (Me apaixonei pela filha cuidadosa de um pai descuidado)  
__She is the best thing that's ever been mine__"__ (Ela é a melhor coisa que já foi minha")_

Sublime. Era como eu estava. Naquele momento eu estava no sofá da sala, com a mão de Edward acariciando minha grande barriga. Grávida de gêmeas, Elizabeth e Renesmee. Ele queria Elizabeth, então eu resolvi juntar o nome da mãe de Edward, Esme, que morreu quando ele era criança, com o nome da minha mãe, Renée. As meninas estavam para nascer, já havíamos preparado o quarto todo rosa delas no nosso novo apartamento. Tínhamos pedido licença do hospital havia duas semanas devido a incerteza da data do nascimento das meninas. Estávamos no ápice do nosso amor. Era impossível ficar mais feliz do que já estávamos.

_Hold on__ (__Segure-se__)  
__Make it last__ (__Faça durar__)  
__Hold on__ (__Segure-se__)  
__Never turn back__ (__Nunca volte atrás__)_

– Respira meu amor. Logo teremos nossas meninas em nos braços. – disse Edward enquanto íamos para a sala de parto. Edward faria meu parto, o que ele fazia questão. Já estava com dilatação suficiente para o parto normal.

_You made a rebel out of a careless man's careful daughter__ (Você transformou a filhinha cuidadosa de um homem descuidado em uma rebelde)  
__You are the best thing that's ever been mine__ (Você é a melhor coisa que já foi minha)_

– Faz força amor. – Edward pediu. Empurrei o máximo que pude. Logo um chorinho invadiu a sala. Minha primeira menina nasceu.

– Elizabeth. – disse Edward.

– Dê-me minha menina. – pedi. Logo a enfermeira a trouxe. Tão pequenina, toda vermelhinha por causa do sangue. Beijei sua cabecinha e me preparei para a próxima. Logo Renesmee nasceu, mais facilmente que Elizabeth. Do mesmo jeito a enfermeira a trouxe pra mim e beijei sua cabeça. Edward veio até mim e me beijou calidamente.

– Você foi perfeita, meu amor!

_Woah oh__ (Woah oh)  
__Yeah yeah...__ (Yeah yeah...)  
__Do you believe it?__**(Você acredita?)**___

_Woah oh__ (Woah oh)_

– PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ NESSA DATA QUERIDA... – todos cantavam. Era aniversário de cinco anos de Lizzie e Nessie. Estavam presentes todos os amiguinhos da escola e nossos amigos. As meninas estavam atrás dos bolos, com um sorriso no rosto de orelha a orelha. A festa estava do jeito que elas queriam, com tema das Meninas Super Poderosas. Edward e eu estávamos atrás delas, cantando a música também e batendo palmas. Ele se virou pra mim e sorriu, com o olhar do homem mais feliz do mundo. Pousou delicadamente a mão em minha barriga, que estava nosso terceiro bebê. Um menino, o que Edward sempre quis, segundo ele para ensinar a fazer coisas de homem. Ele tinha escolhido o nome: Davi, da forma hebraica e não na americana, disse que era mais sonoro que David. Aprovei o nome na hora, além do nome ser lindo o significado também era: ungido de Deus, o que eu esperava que ele fosse.

_We\'re gonna make it now__ (__Nós vamos conseguir agora__)  
__Woah oh__ (Woah oh)_

_And I can see it yeah yeah__ (__E eu posso ver__)  
__And I can see it now, see it now, see it now__ (__Eu posso ver agora, ver agora, ver agora__)_

_**FIM**_


End file.
